


Jealousy is Unbecoming.

by Crimson (Shanelle)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanelle/pseuds/Crimson
Summary: Summary: Ignis doesn’t do jealousy. It was a rather unbecoming thing-to be jealous of something.





	Jealousy is Unbecoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Late entry for ignoctweek NSFW Week On Tumblr. Day 5: Jealousy OR ~~A/B/O~~ and a bit of Day 3: Biting/Marking OR ~~Body Worship/Praise Kink~~.

Ignis didn’t consider himself the  _jealous_  type of man. Quite frankly, he found it unbecoming-unnecessary. He never truly understood why others got jealous either-to him, there was no need for the emotion at all. At least, not with  _him_.

And yet, he would be lying if he said that he currently was not eyeing the male dancing with the prince particularly hard out of the very same emotion he found unreasonable.

Their relationship, for the sake of the prince’s publicity, remained a secret only their closet of friends knew-namely Prompto and Gladiolus. 

So, by that nature-both of them were careful not to ever show  _too much_ out on each other in public eye. Everything was done in the safety of either Noct’s or his apartment. Occasionally the prince would pull off a whisper in the adviser’s ear, one that sent shivers racing up his spine, when they’re sitting next to each other at a meeting or something.. Or he’d wink at the other, that familiar mischievous wink that Ignis  _knew_  meant his highness was plotting something-usually sinister, when they’re across from each other.

Regardless, no matter what-they had managed to keep their relationship out of public eye. They had successfully avoided any possible scandals that could arise with such news, and truthfully, Ignis knew full well that this relationship would never last-Noctis was  _prince_ , and princes become  _Kings_.

He would need a heir, which meant getting a Queen-duties that Ignis could not fulfill for him. 

So in his eyes, there was no reason for him to ever be jealous. Yet, here he was-green hues cold as he watched Noctis dance with the man who was holding his waist a  _tad_ too tight to be proper-his own face mere inches apart from the Princes to be  _formal_ , their bodies touching each other to be  _prim_. 

But it shouldn’t bother the strategist-Jealousy is an unnecessary emotion. An unbecoming feeling that boils up into his very core. An emotion that has him seeing red. If one had just glanced at him, no one would notice the subtle differences in the way his gaze follows the prince, or how he grips the glass of wine that’s been untouched for the past five or so minutes since watching Noctis, nor the way his lips tighten and his brows knit just slightly.

And still he remained this way, up until Noctis had finally asked to be driven home. A few formal goodbyes (and much to the Chamberlain’s chagrin, one from the man-a Duke from what he recalls, where he can’t be bothered to remember-that Noctis was dancing with far too... _closely_  with.) and they would be out the citidal and off to either his or Noct’s apartment. 

Ignis finally had his prince alone, to himself, for the rest of the night.

❝So glad to be out of that! Gods all that dancing was killing me.❞ Noctis complained as he immediately launched himself onto the sofa right after removing his shoes. Ignis fought the urge to scold him for lounging around in his suit-pressing those carefully was enough work. And with the amount of sweat he was sure to have accumulated from all the dancing...

Right, the dancing. With the  _Duke_.

❝I don’t know, Noct. You seem to have been having  _fun_  from what I could see.❞ Ignis did his best to keep his voice as neutral as possible, jade hues gazing at the other from his position at the door, slowly removing his suit jacket and shoes.

❝You’re joking, right specs?❞ Noct asked incredulously at his adviser. ❝You know how much I hate dancing!❞

Noct was right-Ignis knew far too well Noct wasn’t a dancer. Though he could move quite smoothly, (Well, after a few days of teaching him.) dancing wasn’t his favorite thing. He did it to “look regal” as he once put it-and because it was necessary to learn. Somewhat like with him drinking coffee-he doesn’t like it, but Noct will drink it if it makes him “look mature”.

Ignis simply chuckled at the prince’s response. ❝I was just making an observation, Noct.❞ He turned to the prince-regarding him cooly as he put away his shoes and carefully hung his jacket up onto the rack he kept near his door. He’d return to it later-right now, his mind was elsewhere. ❝In any case...your  _partners_  enjoyed the prince’s company none the less. You did quite well with-❞

❝Oh gods, don’t get me started on the company I was with.❞ Noctis cut him off, raising up from his spot, brows knitted slightly as he let out a groan. ❝Specs, I don’t know how my dad puts up with  _half_ of our “Esteemed guests”. All I wanted to do was leave that entire time.❞

❝You did not enjoy one dance at all, Noct? Surely they weren’t all-❞

❝Well...❞ Noct placed his chin between his thumb and index finger, brows knitted in thought as he stared off into the walls of the apartment. ❝I  _did_ enjoy dancing with a few-namely the princess and the  _Duke_.❞ Noctis eases the title out slowly, his gaze on the adviser like a cornered prey attempting to escape it’s predator.

❝Is that so?❞ Ignis asked cooly, maintaining his composure-despite the fuse steady burning the more the prince spoke.

❝Yeah. He’s a  _really_  good dancer. Dancing with him is mesmerizing, and his cologne smells nice too. Heh, he could take me dancing anytime.❞

The fuse, unfortunately for the Prince, completely burnt out after that last statement alone. The bomb had exploded, and all Ignis saw and felt-was an urge to make the prince  _his_. He inhaled deeply, eyes hardening slightly as he watched those cool sky blue eyes meet his own jade gaze, a glint of mischievousness hinted in them.

Carefully, taking yet another breath-Ignis reached up to remove his glasses and lay them down on the coffee table. Sharp jade hues turned to the prince once more, and he carefully strided himself over to the sofa, right next to Noct. Taking a seat, he crossed a leg over the other, hands resting clasped together on his knee. Noct seem to catch this, blue orbs watching the adviser’s every move. ❝Specs?❞

❝Well, I suppose the Duke  _was_  an excellent dancer, but..his form felt a little _improper_ , if I do say so myself.❞ Ignis finally responded,  praying to the astrals his voice remained calm and collected-that it didn’t portray any of the emotion he felt in him at the moment.

❝Improper?❞

 ❝Noctis....There is a certain code of conduct that keeps these  _events_  from turning into something inappropriate, especially when there are young ones around. I’m sure you are aware of that code of conduct.❞ 

❝I thought he was following that  _code_  or whatever. Honestly Igs, I see nothing wrong with the way he handled me.❞ Noctis responded, a coy smile creeping onto the paler of the two’s features, and Ignis was then more certain than anything that either he had planned this, or was getting quite the kick out of his reactions. Either way, he looked rather  _smug_ , and Ignis wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off his gorgeous face and make it so that all Ignis would hear is his  _own name_  as he pounds Noctis relentlessly until he’s irrevocably ravished.

❝You saw nothing wrong, hm?❞ Ignis asked cooly, gazing meeting starry blues that he loved to get lost in. ❝Well then..allow me to  _remind  you_  precisely of what was wrong with that entire scene,  _Noctis_ , and why it was wrong.❞ 

❝Specky if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re  _jealous_.❞

There was that word again. That emotion that Ignis felt was...unnecessary. Unbecoming. And yet here he was, acting out on it. ❝Why would I be jealous of the Duke? It’s not like he’d ever get a chance with you, Noct-except, perhaps, in whatever  _dreams_  he has. No more.❞

Ignis immediately leaned over and pins the other down onto the sofa, capturing the other’s lips in a searing kiss-his hands moving down to slim hips and digging his fingers into the fabric of his suit jacket. Usually, whenever he was intimate with Noct, their kisses were gentle-barely there. There would be soft whispers of adoration, or silent for the moments he made love to the other and his jade hues held everything that needed to be said and more.

This kiss however, was none of that. There was teeth involved, and Ignis practically shoved his tongue down the other’s throat as he settled himself in between the other’s legs, pressing himself against the other. He practically devours the needy moan that would have otherwise left Noct’s mouth.

The adviser is the first to break the kiss, a trail of saliva the only thing connecting their lips for the moment before Ignis moves his head lower, lips attaching to a pale neck, already sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. He heard and felt the other release a moan, his head thrown back onto the cushion of the sofa as Ignis continued working, occasionally mixing in licks to the bites. His hands moved downwards and began to work on Noctis’s shirt buttons, uncaring if any of the buttons went flying off in his hurry-he’d reattach them later.

Finally working the other’s shirt open, Ignis pulls back upwards to eye his handiwork. Noct is panting, a faint blush has formed on his cheeks. Hands curled into fists on either side of his head, eyes are half lidded, and his neck is aligned in purplish marks from where Ignis had been biting and sucking. He wasn’t worried, they kept potions and elixirs in their apartments for this very reason.

Though, Ignis was half tempted to hide those. But he thought better of it for the time being.

❝You forget, Noct...❞ Ignis stated, no hint of gentleness in his voice as he begins to undo Noct’s pants. ❝You,❞ he breathes, leaning down to whisper into the other’s ear. ❝Are  _mine_.❞

The shudder and hitch of breath is enough to tell him that his words have quite an affect on him.

He wastes no more time, tugging the prince’s pants and undergarments off and tossing them somewhere in the room-he couldn’t be bothered to care.  He then grabs Noct’s wrists and tugs him upwards, before helping the other remove his shirt and tossing that off to the side as well.

Ignis rests on his haunches to gaze at the other. With the moon peaking through the front window, it shined just right on Noct and he looked eternal-Beautiful, Mythical-as if he shouldn’t exist in this world.

❝Specs..❞ Noct called for him, his hands making their way up his adviser’s arms, to his cheek-trying to pry his gaze away from him. Ignis simply smiled, his gaze unwavering as he took the prince’s hand and kissed his palm, before wrapping his arms around Noctis’s waist and tugged him backwards to place the other on his shoulder. He then stood up, and walked towards the bedroom-a hand teasingly slapping the prince’s rear, only to elicit a delighted moan.

Ignis situated himself onto the bed, carefully laying his lover down next to him, before resuming his position on top of the other-lips immediately claiming his once more. This time, Noct himself started working on Ignis’s shirt and jacket-buttons flying off in his haste. More buttons for him to later reattach, but he could care less at the moment.

With Noct finally getting his shirt open, Ignis sat up to rid himself of the shirt-tossing it somewhere onto the ground below. Noct immediately places his hands on the adviser’s chest-causing him to shiver. Noctis broke the kiss this time, trailing his lips down the chamberlain's chest. Ignis shivered once more, a hand threading its fingers in midnight locks. ❝Noctis...❞

Noct smiled, fingers working open his pants. ❝Not fair that I’m the only one naked here, specs.❞ Noct murmured, immediately tugging down the other’s pants and undergarments off the other. Ignis chuckled, shuddering at the feeling of his erection being freed from the confines of his pants. 

❝Happy now, Noct?❞ Ignis teased softly, his fingers massaging at Noctis’s scalp for a moment, before he tugged the other backwards to lay back down on the bed. His lips began kissing at the male’s collarbones, while his hands traveled all over the other’s body. He stopped at the other’s rear, groping it gently as he ground himself against the other’s bare cock, both of them moaning together as he did.

His lips clamped around a dusky pink bud, giving gentle suckles and nips while his right hand reached over to the night stand besides the bed. His other hand trailed further south, fingertips barely touching at the exposed skin. Ignis watched as the other shivered beneath him, breath hitching as his fingers ghosted over his inner thigh, teasingly close to where the other desired him to touch. 

❝Iggy...Don’t tease me..❞

Ignis simply hummed in response, skating over to the other thigh instead. His right hand had grabbed the bottle of lube and brought it over, already uncapping it and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Carefully placing the bottle to the side, his hand dipped down as did his mouth, his lips pressing against the base of his shaft, while his fingers circled he pink ring of muscles teasingly. 

❝You are  _mine_ , Noctis...Say it, and  _maybe_  I’ll give you what you want.❞

❝I’m yours, Ignis..Yours, forever.. _Always_.❞ The gaze alone from the other, so full of lust and  _devotion_  to Ignis-was enough to convey what Ignis wanted. The fact that Ignis alone was the only one who could turn Noct into  _puddy_  beneath him like this-The only one to see him so weak in the knees for him-It made Ignis’s heart swell, and a triumph smirk to appear on his features. This man was  _his_  and his alone-just as he belonged to Noct, always and forever-and he’d have it no other way.

❝Say it again, Noct..❞ As he said this, he slowly pushed in the first finger-his index, jade hues watching for signs of pain or discomfort, but was relieved to find none so far. Meanwhile, his other hand had gripped the base of the others cock-as his lips pressed gentle kisses to the head, eyes still watching the other expectantly. 

❝I’m  _yours_  Ignis. I’m yours-Oh gods..!❞

He didn’t get the chance to finish, as Ignis had immediately taken the other’s shaft into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip, before he began to bob his head down the other’s shaft-removing his hand from the base to rest it on his thigh as his nose reached into midnight curled pubes, the tip of Noctis’s cock reaching the back of his throat.

❝Oh Fuck, Specs..!❞ Ignis felt fingers thread into his hair, a tight grip forming as he continued his ministrations. All the while, the ring of muscles began to loosen bit by bit for him, allowing him to slip in a second finger. Slowly, he began to pump them in and out of his hole, carefully stretching the other as his mouth continued to work the other’s shaft. 

Eventually, Ignis as able to slip in a third finger, finally, and began to scissor the other open, occasionally thrusting his fingers in deeper and pressing them upwards-right against the  _lovely_ bundle of nerves he knew drove Noctis to see stars. He would press against it and hold his fingers there while he sucked the other off, his gaze unwavering from his lover.

❝Iggy please...I want you- _need_  you. Fuck me, make me scream-remind me who’s I am until I can’t walk..❞ Those words alone made the adviser twitch, a soft growl leaving him as he removed his fingers from his entrance and his mouth from his cock. He gave a light smack to the other’s rear, before grabbing the abandoned bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount onto his hand before applying it to his shaft. He made sure to put on a bit of a show for the other, balancing himself on his knees so the other had a full view of him, before crawling closer to the other.

Ignis grabbed at pale hips and lined himself up, the head of his cock teasing at Noct’s entrance as he leaned over to whisper into his ear, ❝With pleasure,  _your Highness_.❞ Without any other warning, Ignis thrusted inside the other in one fluid motion, with Noct arching his back off the sheets and moaning his name  _loudly_. Ignis was certain the neighbors would hear them at this rate.

He waited for the other to adjust, not wanting to cause him  _too much_  pain. While he waited, he leaned down to smother the other in kisses all across his face-landing at his lips last. The kiss was just as rough and passionate as the ones before it, with plenty of teeth and tongue. He felt the other twitch around his cock, his hips move, thrusting onto his-a message that he was ready. 

Ignis hummed softly as he broke the kiss, still holding onto pale hips he began to move-his pace steady but unrelenting as he pulled the other to him-making sure his cock hit the other’s prostate dead on with each thrust.

❝Ahh! Ahh~ Igs, Iggy-Fuck! Oh fuck!❞ Noct called out, pale hands moving to grip the bed sheets tightly-turning his knuckles white. His head was thrown back against the pillows, and Ignis could tell his eyes had already rolled into the back of his head. His mouth never closed as he moaned for his adviser, Ignis’s various nick names on his tongue like a mantra, one Ignis could listen to for days-weeks even.

Ignis’s own moans matched his in fever-though not as loud as his was. Eyes closed as he continued to pound into the man below him, hips not letting up in his face pace nor how hard he was slamming into him. The headboard was slamming into the wall, and Ignis was certain their neighbors would complain come tomorrow-but he could care less at the moment.

A hand left from pale hips and slowly creeped up the the prince’s throat, a firm grip taking place as he continued to pound into his lover. Noct’s eyes opened wide as he met his lover’s gaze, and Ignis swore his pupils dilated even more than what they already were. A chuckle left him, and his hips sped up in their assault on his asshole, the sounds of skin on skin smacking filling the room along with Noct’s moans and the headboard banging against the wall. 

Ignis could only hope it wouldn’t break the plaster on it. That would be hard to explain to the landlord.

Ignis felt the other begin to tighten even more around him, and his thighs quake around his hips. He noticed the other no longer attempting to keep up with his pounding, instead clinging to the headboard for dear life. ignis’s own cock swelled up inside, and his thighs begin to quake. 

Leaning forward, his grip still on the other’s neck, Ignis whispered into his lover’s ear, ❝Scream for me, love. Let them know you’re  _mine_  when you come.❞

Noctis came  _hard_ , his back arching off the sheets so much Ignis worried he’d snap his spine in half-a scream of his name on his lips as thick, white streams erupted from his cock. With how tight the other had gotten, Ignis was forced to come to a stop-deep inside the other, and it triggered his own orgasm, drawing out a stretched out moan of Noctis’s name as he painted his insides white.

Ignis collasped on top of Noctis, their breaths in sync with each other as they tried to calm their racing heartbeats. Once he had softened up, Ignis carefully pulled out of the other, before situating himself next to him. ❝Was I too rough...?❞

❝No, but I don’t think I can move...Or stand..❞

Ignis chuckled, setting up and quickly picking the other up and off the bed. ❝Well then, it’s a job well done. Come now, le’s get you cleaned up.❞

Noctis only nodded, a smile on his features as he rested his head against the other’s shoulder. ❝Remind me to make you jealous more often, specky.❞

 


End file.
